Love Burns
by caskitten
Summary: Marshall Lee has always despised Fionna hanging out with Flame Prince. I mean really! He doesn't even understand what she even see's in him! But this time, maybe he just pushed it over the line. Maybe he went too far. Only one can save her, but who?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyya**

**Look, I'm new to this and... I dun even if this is good. So, yeeeea... **

**Please don't hate ^ **

* * *

'Knock knock!' says a female voice behind Marshall Lee's door. Puzzled, he looks up from his juicy red strawberry and floats over to the door.'Who is it?' he asks 'Its me, you dweeb!' replys the voice. Marshal Lee smiles to himself. There's only one person he knows that would talk to him like that.

He opens the door wide open and says causally 'Oh hey Fionna' his dark black eyes locking into her cool blue ones. 'Heya Marsh' she says 'What's with all the stuff?' asks Marshall pointing to her backpack, surprisingly filled with stuff.'Oh what, this? Umm.. well thats why I'm here' mumbles Fionna breaking eye contact and looking at her shoes.

'Tell me' smiles Marshall as he says it sweetly, pushing Fionna's chin up gentilly to lock into her eyes once more. 'I well..' Fionna found herself lost in his charcoal eyes. 'I was wondering if I could crash here tonight?' Marshal was confused. 'Yeah, of course you can, not a problem' He responds stepping aside so Fionna could walk past.

'But why was that so hard to say?' Fionna flops on the couch and stretches out. 'Well, I'm seeing Flame Prince tomorrow, and I just thought, I could stay here, its closer as well' says Fionna.

Marshall grumbles 'Oh my glob, you hanging out with that nose picker?' Fionna rolls her eyes. 'He's not safe you know, you might just be chilling when BOOM! Forest fire' Fionna smiles cheekily. 'Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I can't hang with him' Marshall gives her an annoyed look.

* * *

**Well, that's it. If yall like it then PLEASE do tell me, I'm not sure if I'll continue or not.**

**Imma out**

**RAWR**


	2. Update :P

**Hey, just a little update. **

**Sorry I haven't posted anything, I have just been really busy/stressed. A couple of weeks ago I went skiing and injured my knee quite badly :/ And its sorta been getting worse. Ya know, more bruises, more bandages, more painkillers :/ BUT I am writing, and I hope to update as soon as I can walk again :D **

**Thats it **

**Imma out **

**RAWR**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok. Before you kill me... Just please don't. I KNOW I KNOW I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON. ;-;-; But I thought, you know what, lemme update dis. It is shirt and awful I know. But atleast it's something! Please review and all that jazz. And I talk a bit more at the end... With out further adieu, I present, the late, and not very good Chapter 3-2! 2.**

* * *

'So where should I sleep?' asks Fionna, looking around. 'Oh uh… just there' Says Marshall, motioning towards the couch. 'Unless.. you wanna sleep with me?" Fionna rolls her eyes as a giant grin climbs onto Marshall's face. 'No thanks, I don't wanna get bed bugs'

'Soooo…. whatta ya wanna do?' asks Marshall as he floats over to Fionna. She throws her backpack on the couch. 'Weeell…' She says 'I had an idea'. Fionna opens the flap of her backpack and digs around in it, throwing out multiple items. 'No, not this, or that…. glob, where is it?' Marshall just stares at her, slightly confused, dodging carefully as a spatula whizzes past his head.  
'Ughh, I swear I put it next to my toothbrush..'  
Marshall lands behind her peering over her shoulder. 'What are you looking for bunny?' He says whilst resting his head upon hers. "

Fionna jitters her head up and down making him sink his teeth into his tongue. 'Ow ow ow ow owwww' He wails. 'Here it is' says Fionna, smirking.

'Wha iz et' Marshall mumbles, his tongue still in pain. Fionna pulls out a box saying "Tree Trunk's Amazingly Mathematical Red Velvet Cupcakes!" 'Doesn't that sound nice?'

'Cukcaes?' 'Not just ANY cupcakes, but red velvet' she exclaims.  
Marshall smiles a toothy grin, obviously liking the idea.  
"Come on, grab a bowl"

* * *

**Fionna's POV**  
*DING*  
A couple of hours later, they had somehow, *somehow*, managed to get baking mix not only all over themselves, but over most of the furniture in Marshall's house.

"We. Are. A. Mess."

"More like a hot mess" says Marshall, whilst duck facing. Red cake mix stuck in his jet black hair.

"A delicious mess"  
He smirks, and wipes the cake mix from my nose.

I feel my cheeks burning, he's never been this close to me before. Waiwaiwai. NO. I am not falling for Marshall! He is my bro, my bffl, my broheb. This can't be happening, anyway don't I have a date with Flame Prince? He's cute and all, but.. Marshall? Nope. Nope nope nope.

Maybe.

"Uh blue?"

I zone back into reality, and realize that Marshall is quizilly staring at me. His head tilted, eyebrow arched. Damn. It's pretty cute.

**(AN. Is quizilly a word? I feel like it's not a word.. Quizil- it's its now a word.)**

"U-uh yes?" I mange to stutter, trying to not get lost in those black orbs of his.

"Shall we not go try those cupcakes?" He hadn't taken a step back, just kept on staring at me.

"Of course!" I exclaim "I go get them now!"

I jump back and quickly head over to the oven.

* * *

**...**

**yup.**

**Ok! Might I add that _both _my laptops have gone *insert fart noise here* so doing this on mah iPad was extremely difficult! **

**And if you're wondering about mah knee... Naw I gotta go to Le hospital and shizz, and my doctor is upset because I accidently feel over and got 16 new bruises on my legs (I counted) **

**I'm just soooo smart..**

**AND I'm working on a new story! It's much better in my opinion. But wait. It's not done.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Haii. Wait what's this?! An update in reasonable time?! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL KITTEN?!**

**Jkjk**

**I've been writing all week :3 Hope ya'll enjoy! PLEASE review and all that jazz, it means a lot to me ^w^**

**Uh anyway the chapter:**

* * *

Oh glob, oh glob, oh glob. I really hope Marshall didn't realize that. What if he knows?! What if he thinks of me like a child?! Oh dear glob ple- "

Blue? You alright over there?"

Marshall's deep voice caused me to snap out of whatever I was in, and comprehend that I was just standing in front of the oven. Not doing anything... great.

"Oh yeah fine, just was thinking about how mathematical these cupcakes are gonna taste!"

**Marshall's POV **

What is up with her? She seems sorta out of it today… Probably dreaming about stupid Flame Prince. Ugh, what does she see in him?! I mean really! He's stupid, dangerous, uncaring, hot (literally!) and just overall pathetic! Plus he's a Prince! A little rinky dink Prince! Fionna deserves a King. Not some hot headed, obtuse¹, child!

"Here we go" chirps Fionna, whilst placing the rows of cupcakes on the bench.

My hand quickly wanders over the to the rack of cupcakes. Just before my hand is able to reach these delicious red wonders, I'm greeted with a sharp smack.

"Nuh uh!" she says "We have to let cool before eating them!"

"Oh Blue, you're so forgetful, I don't feel heat, so these little red balls of deliciousness won't be able to hurt the sexyness that is me"

She just rolls her eyes as I snatch a cupcake before she can protest, sinking my cuspids² into the spongy redness.

**Fionna's POV _(I feel like I switch in between these two too much - please tell if you think so as well) _**

I watch Marshall sink his fangs into the cupcake, observing his emotions.

He first looked like he had just bitten into death, then on some food-orgasm.

"Is it good?"

"Good?! My dear this is utterly delicious! Here, try" He stuffing the grey cupcake into my mouth.

"Mnnommnomnom?" I try to say, mouth full of cupcake

"I'm sorry sweetie, try speaking english"

Gulping down the rest of the cake-y goodness, I exclaim "Dude, those are globbing delicious!"

_¹obtuse slow to learn or understand; lacking intellectual acuity AKA my new and favourite insult. _

_²cuspid Your canine tooth, or the pointy ones that look like vampire fangs. _

* * *

After we had gobbeled the last of the cupcakes, (well… Marshall sucked out crimson colour, and I ate the grey cake) we sat on his strangely uncomfortable couch and watched "Frozen".

"Do we really have to watch this?" Moaned Marshall, he'd been against the idea since I had suggested it.

"Yes! Now sing along"

"Ugggh- Go! LET IT GO CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE LET IT G-"

"Oh jesus, I take that back. Please stop stop singing"

"You wanted me too" he chanted

* * *

**Marshall's POV**

Once we had finished the hell on tape, I glance down at the sleeping blonde sleeping in my lap. I had taken her bunny hat off earlier, so her hair was flowing around her full curves like a blanket.

She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, so… human.

"Uhh.."

This is crazy. I can't. We can't. She couldn't! Would she? No no no. I can't do that to her. I just… never.

I pick up the sleeping girl and float up to my bedroom. She can have the bed, I don't need it, I'll just float. Placing her down on the soft black sheets (luckily I changed them from my batman sheets… shut up they're comfy!) I watch her curl up into a ball, golden waves of hair surrounding her. I gently pull the duvet from underneath her, and wrap it around her.

"Goodnight blue" I whisper, kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

**Soo? What did ya think? Please tell me, look the box is right down there V it's not that hard**

**But I gtg, Mam's birthday dinner :D Happy birthday mam! 3 (please don't disown me)**

**Seeya**

**Kitten OUT**


End file.
